Chances For Us
by hssmith79
Summary: This takes place in between The Worst Couple and upcoming episodes... except Beck and Jade are together, like the amazing story What If? Summary freaking sucks, story is better! Please read and review! Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Never have. Never Will. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Worst Couple

**Yeah, here's my new story I'm starting! If you're not reading my other story, Words Mean More Than Actions, then I'll explain this to you. So pretty much I got this idea from Kellouka2's story, What If? And I decided to make my own version of it. It goes through the episodes when Beck and Jade broke up, except I put them together. I might also throw some one-shots in here when I feel like it, so watch out for those. I'm also including episodes that are scheduled to be aired and the ones that are said to be aired, but might just be fake. I just had a really good vibe for this story. Okay, I'll stop rambling and let you read now:) **

**Jade's POV**

"Why is Sikowitz always late to class?" I ask, walking over to my usual seat next to Beck. I grab my chair and scoot it farther away from Beck.

"Why are you doing that?" Cat asks.

"I feel like it!" I yell at her quickly. She frowns and turns around.

"Jade and Beck got in a fight over the phone last night," Andre says.

"How do you know about that?" I snap, finally sitting down.

"I was at his house studying for our test in history," Beck answers, turning to me.

"Oh, so you choose to study with Andre instead of your own girlfriend?" I start rambling and Beck joins me. We continue to try to scream over each other until Tori comes over and covers Beck's mouth.

"Vega, I'm gonna try and tell you this nicely," I say through gritted teeth. But I lose it.

"GET YOUR FILTHY MANHANDS OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" I shout at her and she jumps, letting go of Beck. Sinjin comes skipping in, talking about some game show he's hosting and wants us to be the couples.

"So, I was thinking Cat and Robbie, Andre and Jade, Beck and Tori-"

"NO!" I scream, standing up. "I am not letting Tori pretend to be Beck's girlfriend because Beck has a girlfriend!"

"Well, I just figured that since you and Beck are always fighting that you wanted a break from him and-"

"NO!" I yell at him, cutting him off. "He's my boyfriend and my boyfriend only!"

"Just let her," Tori says. "That's her boyfriend, not mine."

"Alright," Sinjin says before prancing off. I'm still fuming when Sikowitz walks in.

"I want Beck and Tori in the stage," he demands, drinking his coconuts. "I want a realistic love scene going on up here."

"Ugh!" I stomp my foot before getting back up and slinging my bag over my shoulder, storming out of the classroom and heading to the janitor's closet.

The worst thing is that Beck didn't come after me.

**...**

"You're stranded on a boat in the ocean," Sinjin starts as a query for Beck and I.

"I don't go in the ocean," I interrupt him. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Beck's eyes roll.

"Just let him finish the question," Beck tries.

I don't like the ocean," I repeat.

"Guys…" Sinjin tries.

"We are trying to help our friend with his game show," Beck says slowly.

"You know what happened to me when I was in third grade and went in the ocean," I throw him a death glare. "And don't talk to me like I'm an idiot."

"The dolphin was just being friendly!" Beck says.

"PICK A LETTER!" Sinjin yells at us.

"B!" I yell back.

"Maybe it was A!" Beck suggests smartly.

"I don't care!" I shout at him.

"I'm not happy with our relationship!" He shouts back, looking at me straight in the eye. I feel my heart shatter; break into a million pieces and fall to my feet.

**...**

"When I walk out that door I'm counting to 10. If I get to 10 and you're not out there, I'm going home." I warn Beck. "And we're over."

"One!" I shout from the other side of the door. He can't just drop me like that.

"Two!" He should know better. We've been together for four years.

"Three!" He knows that I'm agonizing this right now and he's choosing to wait to the last minute to get his ass out here.

"Four!" Hurry up, Beck.

"Five!" I swear to God…

"Six!" Some noise went off in the house so I stopped for a minute.

"Seven!" I can practically feel his body heat from the other side.

"Eight!" I'm seriously gonna hurt him once he gets out here.

"Nine!" I feel my hands tremble and panic. He better come out here.

"Ten." He didn't. My voice cracks. I stand there for a moment, looking at the door handle. I consider going inside, but Jade West is stronger than that. Jade West will not go begging for a guy. I start to walk into the street, crossing the road and dragging my feet on the sidewalk. I feel a cold drop on my head. Great. It's freaking raining. I cross my arms and look down, not wanting anymore water in my eyes than there already is.

But they trail down slowly, painfully.

I'm sure my mascara has ran with it, creating a flooded mess on my cheeks. I can't believe he would just drop we had like that through a freaking door with me standing there in the freezing cold, counting like a two year old. Then, I hear it.

"Jade." His voice rings through my ears, sending chills down my spine. But I can't stop. I'll look too vulnerable.

"Please, Jade." I feel his somewhat warm hand grasping my arm, forcing me to turn around.

"What Beck? What could you possibly want your ex-girlfriend for?" At my words, he cringes. Good.

"Please, don't do this to me," he pleads.

"To you? Don't do this to you?" I prompt, stepping closer to him. "Beck, I am standing here, drenched from head to toe in freezing cold rain and you left me by a door. A freaking door. Beck do you know-"

"Jade-"

"No." I cut him off. "You know what-"

"Just listen to me!" His hands grab my cheeks and as his voice cracks, I notice to the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Beck Oliver doesn't cry. I don't think I've really ever seen him cry. "Please." My silence is enough for him to get the message.

"Jade, I freaking love you. A lot. But I don't love the constant fighting that's been going on lately. It's causing a bunch of shit that I don't want and I know you don't want it." I don't say anything. "Just, please… give us another chance." My response is leaning in and kissing him passionately, grasping his cheeks as his arms wrap around my waist.

We're gonna be fine.

**So yeah… this was kinda rushed and rough. I know, but I'm looking for other episodes and this one just gets me all depressed and I don't like that. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Andre's Horrible Girl

**Hi peeps! I'm back:)**

**Jade's POV**

Cat threw her drink she just bought in the trashcan and stood there, a blank look on her face.

"Cat…" I say, standing up. "Why did you just throw your drink in the trash?"

"I wasn't thirsty," she answers happily.

"B-but, you just threw…ugh forget it," I groan. "So, what're you doing tomorrow?"

"Babysitting my mom's boss's dog," Cat answers. "What about you?"

"Oh, so you think just because Beck's helping Robbie with a project means that I have nothing to do this weekend?" I prompt. "Well, you're wrong. I have plans this weekend. Like, tons."

"But I never said-"

"You know what, fine!" I say, cutting her off. "You want me to help you dogsit? Fine, I'll help you. I'll cancel my plans tomorrow just to help you dogsit some dog. Fine." She just looks at me, confused. I don't know why, though. I take a step closer to her, jabbing my pencil in front of her face.

"But you owe me, babygirl." I walk away, hearing her holler a thank you to me. I see Beck and Robbie watching Tori do some weird, disturbing thing with her nose and a balloon.

"What the hell is up with you, Vega? Are you high or something?" I question, wrapping Beck's arm around my shoulder. Tori gives me a scowl.

"No," she scoffs. "I was showing Beck and Robbie a trick."

"Better not be showing Beck a trick," I mutter under my breath.

"Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Beck asks me.

"Yeah," I answer. "You're working on a project with Robbie."

"Well, we finished it last night," he responds. I just nod in understanding. I can't cancel on Cat! She'll cry her eyes all turn our heads when Andre walks in, wearing some dressy clothes.

"Ooh la la," Tori says, walking over to him. We follow her. Andre groans.

"Is that a Boozay watch?" Beck asks, grabbing Andre's wrist.

"I've always wanted to see a Boozay!" Robbie exclaims.

"Boy, just shut up!" Rex tells him. I stare at Robbie. He just told himself off through a puppet.

"Andre!" A girl calls from the double doors. "You forgot your scarf!"

"Oh, hey Hope," Andre says flatly. Hope wraps the scarf around his neck. He starts to take it off.

"What are you doing?" The girl barks.

"Oh, well you know… I wasn't feeling this scarf with this shirt," Andre tries.

"When I gave you that scarf you told me you liked it. We're you lying to me?" The girl asks, causing me to laugh and look down while Beck whistles and Tori and Robbie exchange looks.

"Good luck, Andre," I tell him smirking. He shoots me a look.

"Why does he need _luck_? Are you saying I'm a handful?" Hope snaps at me, stepping closer to me.

"Jade…" Beck groans as I step out of his arms and closer to Hope.

"Well I'm not saying you're a pleasant person, if that's what you're asking," I snap, ignoring Beck.

"You don't look so pleasant either, Goth girl." Hope narrows her eyes at me. If I'm not anything, I'm not Goth or Emo. I'm just dark.

"Andre," Beck says to him.

"You're more like a pain in the ass if you ask me," I sneer at Hope.

"And you're not one to Beck?" Andre snaps at me. That hurt. A lot. I turn my head to him, knowing there's hurt in my eyes by his regretful expression.

"Jade, I-"

"Whatever," I say, cutting him off. "Have fun with your girlfriend, Andre." And with that, I walk to my locker, switch out my books and grab a pair of scissors before walking across the hall to the janitor's closet.

"That bitch needs to watch her mouth," I hear Hope say to everyone. Tears spring in my eyes. If there's anything I hate being called, its bitch. I turn around, hoping to see Beck telling her off, but instead he's right behind me. His eyes are full of sadness and hurt. I walk in the closet, him following me. I slump against the wall, sliding down it. Beck sits next to me, wrapping his arms around me while I silently let tears fall on his chest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"Oh my God it's like a party!" Cat exclaims, bursting into a fit of girly giggles. Beck and Robbie got here a while ago to help fix the guitar and the window. The window repair man just left, so Cat's all happy now that everything is fixed. Robbie gets distracted by a human skull on a table, picking it up.

"Robbie," I warn him.

"I'm just holding it!" He exclaims. It turns into me reaching for me to get it out of his hands, until it falls to the ground, breaking along with the glass table. We all stare at each other silently until the guitar hanging from the ceiling breaks the string and swings from side to side, breaking a lamp and ramming into the wall. Mr. Gibbon's voice comes through the intercom, asking Cat to let him in. She tries to protest, but fails and press the buzzer. Cat walks slowly to the chair, covering her face and starting to cry.

We're screwed.

"Shit," I curse, Cat starting to whine.

"Cat," I begin. "Don't cry."

"When Mr. Gibbons gets up here we'll just explain to him that-"

Beck was interrupted by the ground shaking.

"What's happening?" Robbie questions stupidly.

"Earthquake!" I yell. "Get Cat!" Beck grabs her and pulls her into the doorway while Robbie ducks under a table. I plunge on the couch and hold a pillow over my head.

Like this plush shit is gonna protect me.

Suddenly, I hear glass shatter and the ceiling rumble. I dare look up, noticing the piece right above me was about to come plunging down. I scream and jump from the couch, landing in the debris of the shattered glass on the floor. I groan, feeling stabbing, sharp pains all over.

"Jade!" Beck yells.

"Go get her!" Cat demands. A few seconds later, strong warm arms lock around me and I bury my face in the familiar chest. It's Beck. I can tell its Beck by his abs and Robbie has nowhere near abs. He puts me down once we're in the doorway, but his arms lock around my head, protecting me. I press into him, closing my eyes as he buries his face in my neck. Suddenly, the violent shaking of the building seizes, causing us all to look up slowly at the damage. Everything is everywhere, scattered all on the floor.

"Are you hurt?" Beck asks me, still clutching onto me.

"Just a little bit of cuts from the glass," I tell him. Mr. Gibbons enters, grabbing his dog and telling us he's thankful that we're all okay. Beck drives us back to the RV, not much damage done, surprisingly. Just a few things knocked over.

"Here," he says, handing me some spare pajamas I always leave here. I change before climbing in his arms on his bed, falling asleep soundly on his chest, praying that Hope got hurt extremely bad.

**Well, there it is! I wanted some drama between Hope and Jade, since it felt necessary. I mean, they seem like the type to pick a fight with each other.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tori And Jade's Play Date

**So, I know Car, Rain and Fire is supposed to be this one, but I honestly could not find a good plot for that one. Could anyone help me out with that one?**

**Jade's POV**

"There is _no way in hell _I'm going on a date with that perfect Vega," I sneer as Beck and I climb in his car, driving to Nozu.

"You'll fail," he responds. "Besides, you're not allowed to leave. Andre and I are on watch in the corners."

"Watch some weirdos come over and harass me and Vega and then you'll have no choice but to take me home," I laugh.

"I will not do that," he scoffs.

**XXXXXX**

"Uh oh, babe sandwich! Whoa!" Two idiots say, smashing Tori and I together.

"And this night actually gets worse," I say as idiot #1 stands next to me. I look over at Beck and see him tense, so I smirk, hoping I'll be able to get out of this hellhole.

"Um, guys, we don't mean to be rude, but-"

"We mean exactly to be rude!" I snap, cutting Tori off. "These two buttcheeks need to back the hell off!"

"Alan, you've got a potty mouth!" The dirty blonde smirks at his friend, apparently named Alan.

"Now what stupid mother would name their kid Alan?" I ask, sitting back in my chair, suddenly losing my appetite.

"Hey!" Alan says defensively.

"Bye!" I say in the same tone, faking a smile. I'm surprised Beck and Andre haven't come over here yet.

"Vega, I'm not staying here until midnight with these wazz bags bothering me." I turn my attention to Tori.

"But the boys will tell Sikowitz," Tori says.

"Oh, but the boys will tell Sikowitz!" I mock her using my 'Tori Voice.' She rolls her eyes and looks to Andre, pleading for help. I see him sigh before turning to Beck, his expression changing. Beck nods and they stand up, coming over to us and wrapping their arms around us.

"This guy bothering you, babe?" Beck asks me, turning to glare at Alan.

"Don't call her babe went you're not her boyfriend," Alan scoffs. "It's not good to lie."

"I've been dating for almost four years now. I think I'm telling the truth," Beck snaps back at the guy. Oh, how I love it when he finally feels the pain I feel.

"Look, pretty boy-"

"What did you just call him?" I prompt, standing up and getting in Alan's face.

"U-uh, nothing g-girlfriend of boyfriend," Alan stutters, motioning between Beck and I.

"No, I'm pretty sure you called him pretty boy," I snap.

"What?" He laughs nervously. "I didn't call him that."

"Are you calling me a liar?" I say in a threatening tone.

"No, oh no, I'd never," he rushes, backing up. But keep taking steps forward when he takes steps back. Eventually, he's against the wall, his eyes widening in fright as I pull scissors out of my boot.

"Tell me what you called him," I say between gritted teeth. Before he can respond, Tori speaks up from behind me.

"Hey, why don't we sing them a song?" She asks, a smirk planted on her face.

"Sure," I fake a smile back at Alan. "A nice, sweet little song."

"So were cool?" Alan asks nervously.

"Oh yeah," I continue smirking. "We're cool." Tori and I walk on stage, demanding for the DJ to turn to the song on. Tori blows a fake kiss to apparently Chad before the song starts. We sang Take a Hint, the boys happy expressions fading. Andre and Beck were smiling away, though. Once we were done, they had learned their lesson and gulped as I sat back down.

"Leave," I demand, pulling my scissors back out. They scurry out, screaming like a bunch of little girls obsessing over Justin Bieber.

"Well, that was interesting," Tori comments.

"Shut up," I snap at her. She nods her head and looks back down at her drink. Beck kisses me on the cheek, making me calm down a little.

**This really sucks. I'm sorry. I think I'm having a writer's block or I'm extremely tired.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Car, Rain and Fire

**I figured out a plot XD Thanks to reviewer EmptyPepsiBottle**

**Jade's POV**

"Hi Beck!" Trina exclaims happily, forcing his hand off of mine and latching it to hers. I stop dead in my tracks, glaring at Trina in the most threatening way possible.

"Back the hell up!" I yell towards her, gripping her wrist from Beck's hand and pushing her to the ground. After Beck grabs his books from his locker, he faces Trina.

"Why have you been telling people I dumped Jade for you?" He questions. I cross my arms over my chest and stand next to him. I can feel my face turning a deep red.

"Uh, because you did," Trina says in a duh tone, smiling. Beck's face twists into confusion.

"Uh, no I didn't. You spread that rumor all over TheSlap last night." A few guys walked by and suddenly Trina kisses Beck right in front of me. Oh hell no.

"You bit my lip," Beck says, bringing his fingers to his lips.

"I tried to bite both," Trina answers before turning to me. I'm fuming. All I see is red as I chase after her, Beck right behind us. Trina turns, runs up the steps and I follow her. We pass Andre on the way up.

"Help me!" Beck tells him. All I see is Andre and Beck running after us. I lose sight of Trina for just a second and then all of the sudden she's completely gone. I groan loudly, but I keep running and find the library, and notice Andre and Beck stopped following me. I smirk, remembering the secret passageway to the janitor's closet, and open it, successfully hearing Trina panicking to Tori, Andre and Beck.

"You do kinda deserve this!" Tori shouts at her sister.

"No I don't!" Trina fights back.

"You told everyone I broke up with my girlfriend for you! I wouldn't do that!" Beck yells at her, I smirk as I see Trina right under me. I jump down, screaming and easily bringing Trina to the ground. She screams when I pull my scissors out of my boot, but Beck manages to yank me off of her and clutches onto my waist, not daring to let go.

"You should've seen that coming," Andre shrugs to Trina, smiling.

"She was gonna kill me!" Trina breathes heavily, fixing her hair. I'm breathing heavy to, but mostly in anger. I can feel my cheeks getting puffy as I glare daggers at her.

"You're damn right I was gonna kill you!" I scream at her, trying to squirm out of Beck's arms. But he only holds me with more force.

"I'll kill you back!" Trina exclaims.

"How would you kill her if you were already dead?!" Tori yells at her.

"I would kill her first!" Trina yells back.

"You wanna test that theory?!" I scream, finally finding a way out of Beck's grasp and pulling my scissors back out of my boot, stepping closer to Trina. She backs up fearfully.

"Uh-uh," Beck says, pulling me back in his arms.

"All I did was kiss him!" Trina defends herself.

"Yeah, with my girlfriend right next to me that you already ticked off because you said I broke up with her!" Beck yells at her.

"Whatever." Trina rolls her eyes. Then she walks up right next to my ear and whispers, "I'll get him, West. And you won't be able to do anything about it." She smirks and walks out of the closet, her heels clicking against the floor. I try to squirm out of Beck's arms again, but he doesn't let go.

"Hey, while we're all in here, Jade can you drive Cat and I her Mona Patterson's house?" Tori questions.

"NO!" I yell at her.

"But Cat is all depressed because her favorite actress passed away last night and she really wants to go-"

"I'm in," I interrupt her. Tori looks at me confused. "If she just dies last night, then her spirit is still lingering and that means I can breathe in the fumes." Everyone throws me weird looks, but I ignore them and smirk.

**~At Beck's RV~**

"So you're telling me that you kissed Trina all because of a plan?" I ask Beck.

"Yes," he answers. "But it's not like that. She thinks I like her and I'm having a date with her at her house and she's cooking chicken. But Andre is gonna show up and then we're gonna act like we're fighting over her and then Robbie is gonna come in with flowers and then we're all gonna attack each other while she goes and gets her dad to separate us, but in the process we're gonna pull puppets out and do a play behind the couch to teach her a lesson about lying." He finally stops rambling.

"Um, kay?" I say before crawling out of his arms and going to get my purse.

"Where are you going?" Beck asks me, standing up too.

"I have to go drive in Cat's brother's car with little miss perfect and a fat hamster." I roll my eyes.

"A fat hamster?" Beck questions.

"Apparently they're doing some stupid project that they've been slacking on and it's due tomorrow," I answer. "But I'll be back here after Cat does her stupid thanks for this dead person."

"Have fun," he says sarcastically.

"Don't have too much fun," I snap at him.

"You act like I like Trina," he says, stepping closer to me. "But I _love _you." He leans in and kisses me, which I return. I wrap my arms around his neck and his wrap around my waist. We're rudely interrupted by my phone ringing. I groan before pulling away and looking down at my screen.

_Vega _

Her profile picture from TheSlap was behind it. I press the green button and hold my phone to my ear.

"What Vega?" I snap.

"Where are you?!" She screams. I roll my eyes.

"I was in the middle of saying goodbye to my boyfriend!" I sneer.

"Just hurry up!" She snaps.

"And just who do you think you're talking to? Because I will gladly stay here and makeout with Beck while-"

Beck snatches the phone from me. "She's coming, Tori." He hangs up and hands me back my phone. I glare at him after he gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"You better go," he smiles. I smile back before opening his door and walking out to Tori and Cat in her brother's car.

"Hey," Beck says from his doorway. I toss my head over my shoulder. "Be careful. I love you."

"I will. Love you too," I smile.

"Awe!" Cat and Tori chorus from the car. I turn and glare at them.

"NO!" I yell at them. "And if you mention this at any time in the car, I swear I'll take both of your head and-"

"Jade," Beck scolds, making me stop my threat. I walk to the driver's side and climb in, pulling out of Beck's driveway.

**~In the car~**

"San Diego?!" I exclaim, slamming my foot on the brake.

"Cat! That's two hours away!" Tori whines. I shoot her a glare.

"I think she knows how far it is," I snap at her.

"I was just saying its two hours away!" She snaps back.

"Listen Vega, I'm not in the mood for your crabby little self so I have no problem leaving you here on the side of the road," I sneer.

"Listen, _West_-"

"Vega!" I say, cutting her off.

"West!" She says back. I open my mouth to say something, but Cat stops us.

"You guys!" She yells. "Stop fighting! I'm not listening to it the whole way here!"

"Well you're not because I'm not driving this rolling chizz box all the way to San Diego," I tell at her. She puts her head in her hands and I can hear faint little cries coming from her mouth.

"Just drive the girl to San Diego," Tori groans.

"I'm not doing it with you in the car," I snap at her.

"Jade," Tori sighs. "I'll call Beck."

"Alright," I snap, starting the car again. After about an hour or so of singing some songs, Tori and Cat turn their attention back to the hamster.

"C'mon hamster! Run! Make electricity you fuzzy little beast!" Tori encourages the hamster.

"You act the thing can hear you," I snap at her.

"Why won't he run faster?" Cat asks.

"Because you bought us a fat hamster," Tori answers.

"He reminded me of Santa Clause," Cat says happily. "And according to my Pearpad, we should be there in about… 63 more miles."

"Good, we're over halfway there!" Tori exclaims. They talk to that fluffy fur ball in the cage and there stupid robot starts moving and lighting up. They scream and talk happily, much to my disliking. Suddenly, I feel a cold drop on my cheek and notice rain drops on the windshield.

"Uh, guys," I tell them. "I hate to rain on your parade, but it's raining on your parade."

"Yeah," Tori says. "It is raining."

"Way to state the obvious," I say in a stupid voice. She turns to glare at me and I smile. But my smile fades when it starts coming down harder and harder. Soon enough, all of us are soaked from head to toe and freezing cold. My hair sticks to my face while I try to see through the windshield and my fingers shake on the steering wheel.

"We've gotta pull over!" Tori yells over the rain.

"I can't pull over on the freeway! There's no place to stop!" I yell back.

"I'm getting wet!" Cat whines.

"Cat where's the switch to put the top up?!" I yell at her. She points below the radio.

"Right there!" She squeals. Tori tries to switch it, but nothing happens.

"It's not working!" Tori exclaims.

"I know!" Cat says. "It's broken!"

"CAT! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE DRIVEN HERE IN THIS ROLLING CHIZZ BOX!" I scream at her.

"When's the next exit?" Tori asks.

"Thirty more minutes! And that's at Mona Patterson's house!" Cat yells. We all groan. Tori flicks the switch for the windshield wipers, but they fling off behind us.

"WHAT?!" I exclaim, my hair sticking across my face.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tori groans. We finally reach Mona Patterson's home, and Cat does some stupid little thanks while I listen to the sound of my feet squishing.

"I thought you wanted to breathe in the fumes of a dead person?" Tori questions.

"Well, it's hard to enjoy it while my feet at soggy," I snap back at her. Cat starts crying and I push Tori to go finish for her. But Mona Patterson comes out and Cat gets all happy when it was just a show, but then the actress comes back and sprays us with a gigantic water gun. We race back to the car and rain starts pouring down again. I slam my foot on the gas and speed off, reaching the nearest gas station. We all get out and stare at the car while Tori tries to get the top up. We all help and it finally goes up, but nothing is on it.

"You having got to be wazzing me," I groan. Cat starts laughing about the topless car and Tori starts ranting about something, but I see a creepy clown behind her.

"Tori… Tori," I say, getting her attention.

"What?" She turns around and see the clown. I swallow, trying not to look scared.

"Can I have a ride to your house?" It asks all creepy like.

"Um, no," Tori answers. "We're going to work on our science project."

"When are you going to work on your science project?" It asks all creepy like again.

"You know… NOW!" Tori screams, running to the car and jumping in. Cat and I do the same, but when I try to turn the car on, nothing happens.

"We're out of gas?!" I exclaim, panicking.

"RUN!" Tori yells as the clown tries to get in the car. I jump over the door and run down the side of the street, the clown running after us.

"The car!" Cat says.

"Your brother's not even stable enough to drive a car!" I tell her. I pull out my phone and speed dial Beck. He answers on the first ring.

"Hey babe," he answers. "I'm still at Tori's house so-"

"HELP US!" I yell, interrupting him.

"What's wrong?" he questions, panicking. "Where are you?"

"San Diego!" I yell.

"San Diego?!" He exclaims. "That's two hours away!"

"I know genius!" I snap at him. "We're being chased by some lunatic clown, the car ran out of gas, we have no money and we're all wet and disgusting!"

"Andre, Robbie and I we'll be there as soon as we can. Try not to run around too much so I can see you," he answers before hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket and look behind me, seeing the clown struggling to keep up the pace.

"The boys are on the way!" I tell Tori and Cat. The clown finally loses us and we sit on a wet bench, out clothes and hair getting drenched in freezing cold rain. All of our teeth are chattering and I'm bundled up in a ball, freezing to death. It's been at least an hour and a half now. I feel like freaking dying.

"My toes will have to be amputated," Tori says. I begin to shiver violently and my thumbs shake wildly as I text Beck where we are. In about five minutes Andre's car skids right in front of us. You could only guess who was driving that fast: Beck. He literally jumps out of the car before it even stops. Robbie and Andre aren't much slower than him.

"Oh my God," Beck breathes, immediately taking his jacket off and draping it over my shoulders. Robbie does the same for Cat and Andre does it for Tori.

"Your lips are all blue," Robbie says to Tori, Cat and I.

"W-well no s-shit. We've been s-sitting out here f-for an hour a-and a half," I tell him, my teeth chattering as I speak.

"Our f-feet are f-full of w-water," Cat whimpers. "T-they're really c-cold."

"A-and Mona Patterson s-sprayed us with a w-water gun," Tori says. Beck scoops me up and carries me to the car. I bury my face in his shirt, the rain still furiously pouring down on us. He slides me in the backseat and he crawls in right next to me. I drape my shivering legs over his, pretty much hugging his legs. He wraps his arms around me and I nuzzle my face in his neck. I feel Andre turn the heat on full blast.

"So, what happened exactly?" Robbie asks. Tori, Cat and I explain it all to the boys, and then they finally speak up.

"Lunatic clown?" Beck asks.

"He chased us down the freeway!" Tori shrieks, quickly turning in her seat up front to look at Beck.

"My bra is soggy," Cat frowns, looking down at her chest.

"We were just sitting in the rain. Of course our bras our soggy," I snap at her.

"Mine isn't soggy anymore," Tori says defensively.

"Of course yours isn't, Tori; you barely even have boobs as is," I smirk. Everyone laughs while she glares at me and pouts in her seat. We finally pull up at the Vega house and pile inside, out of the rain.

"My bra isn't soggy anymore!" Cat exclaims happily. "Is yours, Jadey?"

"Yes Cat, it is," I sigh.

"That's whatcha get for having big boobs!" Tori smiles triumphantly.

"I'd rather have big boobs than no boobs," I snap at her. She looks down at the ground and I smirk.

"Why don't you all crash here for the night?" Tori suggests, rummaging through her cabinets for something to eat.

"I've got extra clothes for us in the car," Beck shrugs, turning to me.

"Alright," I give in. Beck goes out and grabs the pajamas while Andre and Robbie ransack their cars for clothes. Cat just borrows some clothes from Tori. Beck comes back in and hands me clean, comfy pajamas. I take them and change in the bathroom. I'm now wearing a black tank top, black yoga pants, one of Beck's flannel shirt and oh yeah a not-soggy bra. I walk out and go through Tori's crap in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. The boys are on the couch, flipping through channels.

"You know, this isn't your house," Trina says, coming down the steps.

"Trina," Tori groans. "Go away."

"I really wish you would just fall off the edge of the Earth," I snap at Trina, Tori and Cat sitting on the counter watching us. Cat's phone is playing Turn Me On by Nicki Minaj.

"And I really wish Beck would just dump a bitch like you for me," Trina snaps back. That gets the boys' attention. They carefully walk in, watching a war about to explode.

"You really wanna go there again?" I prompt, stepping closer to her. "Once again, Beck knows you're insane. Once again, he loves me. Once again, no one likes you."

"Yeah, okay," Trina rolls her eyes. "Who would honestly love a little freak show like you?"

"I think that would be Beck," I snap, narrowing my eyes at her.

"You don't know that," Trina sneers.

"I don't know that? He tells me every five seconds and you say you don't know that?!" I say, my voice rising with every word as anger builds up inside me.

"Trina, just go back-"

"Shut up," Trina barks at her sister, cutting her off.

"Look, they've been through hell and back in San Diego so if you could just-"

Andre stops as Trina grabs my shoulders and pushes me down on the cold ground. Beck and Cat turn to glare at Trina.

"Then she can go through it again," Trina says, referring to me. I jump to my feet and shove her to the nearest wall, holding my arm against her neck.

"Or maybe you should!" I yell at her. No one attempts to stop me this time. But Trina's not out of breath like she was at school in the janitor's closet. She shoves me to the ground, her fingers grasping my throat. But I biter down on her wrist, causing her to shriek and let go. I tackle her back to the ground, slapping her until she decides to fight back and slap the hell out of me on my cheek. I can feel it stinging, but she manages to get her feet under me and spring me off of her, causing me to fall back into the wall. Cat and Tori are standing now, holding Beck back from killing Trina. Trina comes back at me, but I find the strength to grab a fistful of her hair and yank it, causing her to fall to the ground. Her head bangs against the railing as she falls down and I think she passes out. But she wakes right back up, only holding her head and glaring at me before running up the steps, tripping from the dizziness.

"Beck, your girlfriend has some serious anger problems!" Trina yells before slamming a door. I start to make my way up the stairs, but Beck pulls me back.

"You okay?" He asks, looking at my cheek.

"I swear I'll kill her one day," I vow, leaning into Beck.

**Damn… this was extremely long. But I couldn't stop freaking typing! I got into it and this took a whole different turn than I expected it to! :) I like it, though and I hope you do too!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for all of you guys who thought this was a chapter :( But I'm not ending any of my stories, I promise for those of you who read the other ones! I've just been a little overwhelmed with Christmas and all that. Plus, I think I'm having a little bit of a writer's block :/ So, please, if you have any suggestions for this story or any other stories, tell your idea in a review so I have something to work with :) For the time being, I'll most likely post a one-shot on **_**Chances For Us**_** for you all :) Oh by the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: April Fools Blank**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! So, I'm reallllllly, reallllllly sorry for not updating sooner. I've had a really bad writer's block:/ But! I have some good news:) and some bad news:( I'll start with the bad news. For those of you who are reading **_**Words Mean More Than Actions**_**, I'm stopping that story for some time. I just can't find the inspiration for that story anymore and I'm just lost with it. That story is honestly one big mess in my mind. I'm reallllllly sorry for those of you who love and read that story! Now for the good news- I've currently written a chapter for a story that I think I'll have more luck writing. It's off to a really good start and I'm hoping to keep it that way. I'm still debating to post it or not right now, because I'm nervous that I won't have time to update that much. School's insane right now, even though I'm on break. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Jade's POV**

I walk into school, feeling a little down that Beck didn't let me stay the night or give me a ride to school. I'm not exactly saddened, just more like extremely pissed off. I'm gonna kill him when I find him. Like, beat him to the ground and rip his head off with scissors kill him.

I see bright red hair zoom around a corner that's unmistakably Cat. I eye that corner suspiciously; she's never ran off when walk in. She normally comes bouncing up to me, screaming 'Jadey.' I shrug it off and walk to my locker, stuffing my books in my bag for 1st period. I turn around only to be greeted to Robbie walking down the stairs, a smile plastered on his face.

"Robbie," I raise my studded eyebrow. His head shoots up at my voice, and then he runs back up the stairs screaming 'Cat wasn't lying! Jade really is here! Hide!' What the hell? I chase after him, running up the left flight of stairs he ran through. I can hear his pathetic little footsteps racing down the hall and I get a glimpse of his backpack hitting his back from running before he turns a corner. I run down the hall, but all I see is students chatting and unlocking lockers. I groan loudly before resorting to my other option: act calm and collected, don't look suspicious and look in every single classroom before screaming in frustration that I will officially rip the gang's head off in their sleep tonight. So, I cautiously walk down the halls, peering in every classroom and watching the halls in case a flash of vibrant red hair, skinny jeans, fluffy hair with girls surrounding it, a puppet and dreadlocks carrying a piano walk by me. I begin to feel annoyed and aggravated with everyone in this school and start yelling at random people, asking where the soon-to-be actual missing people are. They just shake their heads nervously and run away to their class. But class doesn't start for another 15 minutes. Suddenly, when I'm about to lose all hope, I see the upstairs janitor's closet door slam shut, a pair of glasses and red hair walking in. I smirk widely, knowing I found these idiots and I get to threaten them all. I quietly walk up to the thin window and sure enough, everyone's in there. But, I decide to wait silently outside the door and scare the shit out of them when the bell rings, indicating class has begun. So, I huff and slide down the wall next to the janitor's closet and wait impatiently for a ding to sound throughout the school. About 10 minutes later, nobody walks out. I stare at the door, expecting at least Cat to come running out of there. Nothing. I stand up and open the door, only to be greeted by the janitor's equipment and cheetah print blanket lying around. I stomp my foot on the ground and groan loudly. I look around for a moment, feeling a rush of hope run through me. I spot a 'secret passageway to Black Box Theater' sign on one of the drawer, tool holder thingy. I smirk and find the latch to open it, hearing muffled voices of the gang being heard. I can't understand their words, but that won't last long. I look down at the tunnel going down to the first floor. I slide my bag down first, not hearing it hit anything. I shrug; guess it decided to be a quiet, good bag today. Good choice. I fit my body easily in the tunnel, head first. I slide down it quietly at first, but it begins to take twists and turns and now it's all pitch black dark.

"Where the hell is the freaking exit?!" I scream, becoming claustrophobic. I continue screaming and screaming until my head hits something soft but lumpy. I open my eyes and see my Gears of War bag right in front of me, leaning on a latch. I still hear the muffled voices, which aren't as muffled anymore, but I still can't make the words out. Although I can identify the gang's voices. I want to stay in here and try to hear it, but the rounded walls feel like there closing in on me, so I start panicking in search for the lock to get me out of here. I feel my brow furrowing in panic and my hands begin to fumble and fidget more as I try and look for the lock.

"This isn't cool, guys," I mutter, my voice shaky. After a few minutes of trying, I still have no luck. I finally go to my last and final solution: call Beck and tell him to come get me the hell out of here. I feel for my phone in my bag, finally feeling the pear shaped item grasped in my hand. I pull it out and speed dial Beck, my hands shaking on the dial. I pull the phone to my ear, hearing his ringtone outside the tunnel. He's in the Black Box Theater! But if he didn't hear me screaming, there's no way he'll hear me now. It goes to his voicemail, for the hundredth time. Literally. I tried calling Cat, Robbie, Andre even Tori. Not one answer. I sigh, tears brimming my eyes. I even feel sweat collecting and building up on my forehead and wrists and forearms. This tunnel makes absolutely no sense. How can I hear their muffled voices, but they can't hear my screams? I'm gonna kill everyone in my freaking sight. My head is throbbing, my heart is pounding, and my stomach is becoming uneasy. I suddenly hear the top latch open, the one that came down here. I try to call for help, but the latch already closes. I groan, but freeze when I feel something slither against my leg. It wraps itself around my leg and I gulp hard.

There's a freaking snake wrapped around my leg!

I hate snakes. I hate them with a passion. When I get a hold of the gang, I swear I'm gonna strangle all of them. Screw it if they can't hear me. I'm finding my way out of this hell hole.

"HELP! I'M LOCKED IN A SECRET PASSAGEWAY TUNNEL WITH A SNAKE WRAPPED AROUND MY LEG! HELP!" I yell, scream at the top of my lungs. I continue doing this until finally the latch opens, Sikowitz and his class standing right before me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in my class?" He asks cluelessly. The snake begins to tighten its grip around my leg and I feel sweat running down my face. Turns out the tunnel is attached to the side of the theater wall.

"It's cutting my circulation off!" I scream, terrified for my life. Everyone just stares a me like I've gone crazy, not helping at all. I scream again, pushing my bag onto the floor and carefully pulling myself out of the stupid tunnel, unwillingly minding the snake killing my leg. No one bothers to help me as the huge snake starts going farther up my leg and under the hem of my dress. I carefully reach for my scissors in my other boot, threatening to cut the snake off of my leg. But everyone objects and finally helps me get the stupid thing off of my leg. I turn to the gang, my heart ready to pound out of my chest. I shove Beck roughly, causing him to stumble backwards a little. Though no one reacts. I grab Robbie's collar and yank him off the ground, pressing him against the black wall.

"What is wrong with you?!" I yell at him through gritted teeth. He doesn't say anything except let out a squeak of weakness.

"Weakling," I mutter, shoving him to the ground. I turn back to the rest of the gang, fuming.

"This isn't over," I say in a dangerously low voice before slamming the double doors open and storming off to Sikowitz class.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

As I walk down the hall to my final class, someone grabs my arm and pulls me back and drags me out into the parking lot, blindfolding me before I have time to kill them. I feel myself lifted into a passenger seat of a car. I feel the car speed down the freeway. I demand a bunch of answers, but the person doesn't respond. Finally, the car halts and I feel those arms wrap around me again, feeling familiar. A door is opened and I'm placed onto a couch, which I become tied up to.

"Look, whoever you are. I've been through hell and back today. I've been ignored by my so called friends and boyfriend, got stuck in an incredibly small tunnel forever and I'm claustrophobic. Then, a huge snake comes and wraps itself around my leg just to make matters worse. I was sweating, which I never do, I was crying, which I never do and I felt like the damn walls were flossing in on me. And to top it all off, I've been kidnapped by a possible pedophile," I snap at the kidnapper. "I've got scissors and I'm not afraid to hurt someone with them." A hand reaches in my boot and pulls them out. I growl. Still, no response.

"I want my bag," I whine. " I want my freaking boyfriend to come and get me, I want to strangle him and my not-so friends anymore, I want my scissors back, I want to go home and watch The Scissoring while texting rude, mean things to everyone I know because of this day." No answer. "Whoever you are, just know I will find a way to kill you before you kill me." Nothing. "I think I'm going insane. I'm talking to myself." What has my life become? "And if you even try to touch me, I will bite your hands off so you can't feel anything anymore." I sigh and feel my chest becoming uncomfortable. "I think your rope is squishing my boobs together and it's not very pleasant, kidnapper." Nada. I groan in frustration and begin humming She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. My humming turns to singing, but I'm rudely interrupted by someone.

"I love your voice," a familiar voice says.

"BECK?! I knew it! I knew you were a kidnapper!" I yell. And then it hits me. "You damn idiot! I hate you!" Groans spread across the room and I'm suddenly untied and can see again. I'm in the Vega household, much to my distaste. I shove Beck again, causing him to fall on the couch. Everyone else slowly backs away, but I catch them in the corner of my eye.

"Don't move," I say in a dangerous voice. They all swallow hard and nod, standing their ground.

"I called you! I was trapped in a tunnel with a snake, which you know I hate those slimy, ugly things, you avoided me all day and I had to sit at lunch alone like some loser because you were nowhere to be found!" I scream at him, everyone else jumping and squeaks escaping Robbie and Cat's mouths. Beck unexpectedly pulls me onto his lap by my waist, crushing his lips against mine. I try to protest and try to keep yelling at him, but he embraces me tightly. I finally give in and sink into him, running my hands through his hair.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Cat giggles.

"CAT!" Everyone except me yell at her. I cup Beck's cheeks and pull his lips back onto mine.

"Makeout now, fight later." I latch onto him, feeling content in his warm, strong arms again.

**TA DA! I actually like this one a lot. I wasn't expecting this at all. I just kept typing and typing! :) Hope everyone likes it!**


End file.
